


Mistakes

by TransformersG1fan271



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Fiction, General fiction, Literature, M/M, Short Stories, prose
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-03
Updated: 2017-08-03
Packaged: 2018-12-10 12:30:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11691675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TransformersG1fan271/pseuds/TransformersG1fan271
Summary: Stanford helps his friend after being attacked by the Gremgoblin.





	Mistakes

**Author's Note:**

> Based off this piece --> [transformersg1fan271.tumblr.co…](http://www.deviantart.com/users/outgoing?http://transformersg1fan271.tumblr.com/post/163189331062/metalatiasgravityfalls-inspired-by-the-real)
> 
> I don't own my lovely boys --> Disney XD/Alex Hirsch
> 
> Enjoy!

It had taken him what had seemed like days to carry him home, the convulsing man cradled in his arms nearly falling from his own shaking arms multiple times.

“Sssh, I’m right here.” The voice was meant to be soothing, but you could hear the barely repressed hysteria. The injured man was laid on a table, papers and cups clattering to the ground as it was cleaned off in a hurry. “I’m sorry…” The screams of agony began moments later, large several inch-long quills being carefully but painfully being pulled from reddened skin. Thankfully there were no needle-like quills to worry about, the screams turning to whimpers as the skin was treated and bandaged up. The convulsing began to die down, however the shaking remained as neurotoxin worked its way through the scrawny body of the unfortunate scientist lying on the table. His companion reassured him throughout the night, only closing his eyes for sleep when the shaking stop and his whimpers subsided, one small hand held within a much larger hand.

“S-S-Stanferd?” The voice was shaky and uncertain, the man called Stanford snapping awake in moments to cradle the other man. He could feel small arms wrapping around him, as if releasing Stanford would bring about something terrible.

“Never again Fiddleford…I am so so sorry.” Stanford apologized, cradling Fiddleford close to him with a relieved sigh.

“Just stay with me…” The southern man sighed, curling close to Stanford as he was carried to bed, his wish granted as his partner held Fiddleford close to his chest, murmuring comfortingly as he fell back asleep. Fiddleford was not far behind, his nightmares nonexistent as he focused on the comforting presence beside him.  
  



End file.
